Lacunae
by herblueeyes
Summary: A multichap sequel to Now we are free - Part I & II. Richard & Kahlan adventure/romance - "I love you Richard." There was no fear in saying it to him now. No apprehension or terror at the thought of what they meant. rated for chapters yet to come. pls R
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: Lacunae - Chapter 1  
**Rating**: M + - R / NC-17 / T+  
**Author**: herblueeyes (also known as redheadednursey on lj)  
**Story type:** Romance/angst/adventure/general  
**Characters**: Richard/Kahlan/Cara/Zedd - others too  
**Timeline**: After Season 2

**Note**: This is a multichap sequel to Now we are free - Part I & II - You all also know that I own neither the characters or LotS. I just like manipulating them to my will. Reviews are muchly appreciated :)  
**  
****Lacunae » Lacuna**: a gap or missing part, as in a manuscript, series, or logical argument. I have named this fic so due to the fact we are still missing another Season.

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

She woke to an earth shattering crack of thunder that had her sitting up in the darkness before dawn – heart pounding as her eyes struggled to focus. Hand splayed out on Richard's chest, the Mother Confessor searched the clearing as lightning illuminated the woods around them and filled her sight with its blinding brightness. It took her a moment to recover, a moment to catch her breath as the storm rolled closer. She wasn't sure if it was the storm or the nightmare that had pulled her from sleep. It didn't matter though – she was awake now and glad for it. Her body was stiff, exhausted in a somewhat satisfied way that brought a smile to her bruised lips. Closing her eyes – Kahlan let the nights memories wash over her. The tastes and touches. The way that close hadn't seemed to be close enough. The way they had lain together after each explosion of bliss – hearts racing as they shared the feeling of being able to be together in every way. The way that a Seeker and his Confessor should be.

Another crack of thunder, louder than the last she was sure had her start in fright and open her eyes, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as her hand gripped Richard's chest tighter. Flinching, Kahlan remembered her torn hand, the one she had used to smash the glass to blind Richard and a wave of guilt washed over her anew. Sitting up fully, the Mother Confessor nursed her now aching palm as the storm rolled closer. Dawn, it seemed, was still a few hours off. The fire had died down over night, but the breeze that washed over her bare skin flared the last embers into life to begin glowing softly once more. Flashes of her dream now– no, it had been a nightmare, flashed through her mind as she sat silently beside her Seeker. Images of Richard; walking into the rift, laying in Perdition, tortured by Denna, and falling to his knees before her swirled in her memory as a maelstrom of fear and pain. While the revelation of Richard being immune to her touch had driven all coherent thoughts from her mind, the guilt at what she had done to aid Nicci tormented her.

A hand, warm in its caress, slid up her back unexpectedly, causing her to start in surprise as she heard Richard sigh. "Kahlan?" his voice soft with concern as he leaned up on one hand. Pushing the images away, remembering the night they were sharing had her turn slightly, pressing her mouth to his, knowing where his lips were even in the dark. The ache of her hand fell away as they leaned into the kiss, a new ache beginning in the pit of her stomach as the hand on her back dropped to her waist and pulled her tight against his warm body. It was the kind of kiss that left his mouth dry and his body weak as he used his hands to mold her body to his own; the heat from his skin making her dizzy. They fell back to the ground slowly as lightning illuminated the sky once more – followed almost immediately by thunder that shook the ground beneath them. Breathlessly they pulled apart to look up into the night sky.

Awake fully now, the Mother Confessor rested her head in the crook of her husband's shoulder, bringing a hand up to twine with his over his chest, feeling his racing heart. "Are you sure this isn't all just a dream Richard?" she whispered, sliding her legs to tangle with his. "A fantastic, amazing dream that has to come to an end." His arms tightened around her – sure that his body was melting from the way her own lithe body was pressed to his.

"It's not a dream Kahlan." He said with a chuckle. "My dreams are never this good." She laughed with him, still not entirely convinced that this feeling of pure wonderment wouldn't end. Pushing up with her elbow, Kahlan slid over him so that now she rested along the length of his body, thighs, stomach and chest pressed to his beneath the warmth of their blanket. Hot sweetness erupted over every part of skin where their bodies touched, his hands sliding up to grip her waist as her fingers moved to trace the line of his jaw. "Am I too heavy?" she asked softly. His sudden laugh reverberated through her, intensifying the sweetness of where she was pressed to him.

"Never." He murmured in reply, a large hand tangling in her curls. Dropping her head, Kahlan pressed her ear to his chest as his fingers massaged her scalp soothingly.

She sighed deeply before whispering. "I love you Richard." Closing her eyes once more as his heart beat filled her mind. There was no fear in saying it to him now. No apprehension or terror at the thought of what they meant.

His own whisper, as soft as hers had been, "I love you too." filled her entire body with warm contentment as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Did the storm wake you?" he asked her suddenly, the hand on her waist tightening her to him.

"Hmm." Murmuring in reply, she avoided answering his question by turning to press lips against his chest. He sucked in a breath, eyes closing at the way she tasted his skin. His fingers tightened in her hair as her hot mouth began peppering his chest with kisses. They hadn't been able to keep their mouths from each other, could barely keep their eyes off the other since falling to bed only hours before.

Having woken several times from a sated slumber only to be reignited with a desperate hunger to be nearer to the other, to taste and explore the one thing they had been denied of for so long. Their whispered pleas and breathless gasps had been swallowed by the dark night, as together they fulfilled the promises that had been held in embraces, lingering kisses and shared looks over the last two years.

He didn't remember what it was like to not be in love with her and he found that he couldn't pull the smile from his lips or the joy that ran in waves beneath his skin. She leaned above him, bringing her knees up to rest either side of his hips, wanting to taste the skin at his neck. Pushing up further, she forget her hand until she rested her weight upon it beside him.

With a hiss of pain Kahlan pulled her hand to her chest, Richard trying to sit up in a rush, without knocking her backwards, as concern filled his voice once more. "What is it Kahlan?" he opened his legs so that she rested between them on the blanket, her own legs now around his waist as his hands tried to take hers but she refused, feeling blood oozing between her fingers.

"Kahlan." He took her hand between his, trying to inspect it in the dark, using fingers to feel the wounds on her hand. Wincing as she felt him pull at a sliver of glass, Kahlan tried to take her mind off it by judging how far the storm was away from them when he spoke. "Why didn't you say something?" he reprimanded softly. "You didn't say anything to Zedd – he could have healed this." He leant towards the water skin and pulled the cork out with his teeth, pulling her hand over the open ground before pouring it over her hand. Teeth clenched, she replied with a soft laugh.

"We were getting married_,_ and it didn't hurt so badly." She didn't need to see his face to know he was frowning. "Richard-" a crack of thunder drowned out her words as she turned her face from him, attempting to pull her hand away. Looking up into the sky, the Seeker let her pull away before reaching for a bandage from their pack and capturing her hand between his once more.

"I didn't hear what you said. We should to get moving before we get caught in this storm." His fingers gently wrapped up her hand as he waited for an answer, not entirely sure why she hadn't repeated her words. When he was done, he held her hand between his, completely aware of the way they were sitting, but trying to catch her eye through the dark. Her voice was soft, guilt ridden, he realised.

"I said it's more than I deserve." Those words pierced his heart as thunder rumbled above them and she pulled her hand away. Reaching for her small clothes, Kahlan swung her leg from around him and began to dress as he sat back in astonishment, not entirely sure what she meant by that. When it was clear to her that he didn't understand she spoke again. "It's my fault you were blinded Richard." He sighed and reached out a hand to stroke her bare back as she tightened her skirt.

"Last time I checked, Confessors didn't have magic like that." His voice was light; she could hear the smile on his lips. She whirled to her knees and spun on him in the dark, and he couldn't help but wish, not for the first time that night, that the sun was out for him to be able to see her fully. "I am serious Richard." He looked up to her silhouette, feeling the smile drop from his face as he too reached for his clothes.

"I know you are serious Kahlan. I don't understand why-"

Her words cut him short as she attempted to lace her corset one handed. "It was my hand that crushed the glass to blind you. Letting Zedd heal me would have been more than I deserved after what I did." Her voice was hard, final in its sincerity. Large hands suddenly filled her line of sight, stopping her short as they took a hold of the lacing.

"Kahlan, you were confessed." He was gentle as he dressed her, letting his fingers stroke the soft skin beneath the lacing as he continued. "You, of all people, should understand what that means." She didn't reply, but left her arms by her side as he finished lacing her corset before he bent to take up her jacket. Still not saying anything, he helped her arms into the garment before lacing it too. He could feel her warm breath on his hands as his fingers moved swiftly in the dark, her face towards the ground as she waited. The guilt she felt was profound – even though he was correct in what he was saying, no one could disobey their Mistress once Confessed. The pain in her hand seemed to hide the pain of her guilt.

His fingers slid up her neck when he finished, gripping her chin as lightning illuminated the clearing. Their eyes met in that split second and he saw more in her gaze than just the guilt of her actions. "Kahlan – _you_ are the reason that we defeated the Keeper. Your love for me-" he gripped her a little tighter for emphasis. "_Me; _created a new Stone of Tears." Lips pressed to hers now, he whispered against her mouth as he pulled her hood up. "Without you we would have all been lost to the Keeper's wrath."

Another flash of lightning as he pulled back; he saw the torment behind those blue orbs. "It wasn't just the storm that woke you was it?" he heard her sigh, felt the way she leaned into him and press her face into the crook of his neck. The wind increased in strength as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him protectively, her hot breath on his neck sending shivers down his spine.

Her voice was tired when she answered. "A nightmare." She let his warmth envelop her before leaning away and standing as thunder split the sky once more. "We need to go Richard." Bending to gather their blanket, Kahlan stopped as his fingers grabbed gently at her bandaged hand. Pressing it to his lips, he held it with a sweet tenderness that left her heart fluttering as he stayed on his knees before her.

"When we get to the tavern." She heard the promise and the boldness in his voice. "I will tend to all of your hurts with the utmost thoroughness." He released her fingers to pull on his shirt and vest. Staying on the ground, he held one of her boots, a large hand gripping the back of her knee firmly as he slid it over her foot.

"Then we should hurry, Seeker." Her good hand buried itself in his hair as she lifted her other foot, feeling a smile stretch across her face once more. "I have a great many hurts, and a few new, not unpleasant ones, that need to be seen too." She heard him chuckle, felt her breath leave her lungs as his lips pressed against her thigh fleetingly before she took the blanket as he passed it up to her.

"I'll ready the horse then shall I?"

They packed up their camp with the same efficiency that it took to put it together, still unable to stop themselves from glancing towards the other, not needing a light to know where they stood. Before long Richard was up in the saddle, holding a hand down to her as lightning illuminated the clearing. She had just taken his hand when something stopped her, the hairs on her neck standing on end. Whipping around, the Mother Confessor attempted to see through the dark, searching for the reason of alarm. There was nothing to be seen, but she could feel it – feel something out there that didn't belong.

"Kahlan?" Richard's voice was wary, free hand on the hilt of his sword as he waited, sensing her unease. With a shake of her head, the Mother Confessor gripped her husband's arm and hoisted herself up behind him. "It's nothing." Pressing her lips to the back of his neck, Kahlan wrapped her arms around his waist – the hand he held above his hilt sliding to rest on her thigh protectively. "Let's go."

He kicked them into motion, quickly leaving the clearing behind them as lightning split the sky. It was still there though; she couldn't shake the feeling as they raced against the storm and into the night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :) thanks ever so for reading this far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Lacunae - Chapter 2  
**Rating**: M + - R / NC-17 / T+ (ah – this chapter is definitely not for young eyes)  
**Author**: herblueeyes aka redheadednursey aka Collins Amnell

**Note: **Just wanted to say a huge thanks for all those that have read and commented so far – you have all really made my week. I hope you enjoy this chapter – be warned though, a whole lot of R&K loving :) as always, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

They were in luck. The rain held off right up until they stepped into the tavern. Door closing behind them as the sky opened up and torrents of rain fell towards the ground. The tavern was lit by a lone lamp and the warm glow of a hearth fire as Richard pressed a hand to the small of Kahlan's back. A lone figure sat before the fire, eating food with such gusto that it could only be one person.

"Zedd." The old wizard looked up from his bowel at the sound of his name. A smile lit his features as they made their way to the warmth of the fire.

"Richard. Kahlan." He dunked a piece of bread into his bowel. "I was wondering if you would arrive tonight. We are in for a bit of rain." His knowing grin said more than his words, shoving the bread into his mouth as he watched his grandson and new granddaughter in-law walk towards his table. He could feel his heart swell at the sight of such happiness before him. "I was ah – just indulging myself in a midnight snack."

The Seeker and Mother Confessor grinned as they sat on the bench opposite him, settling into the warmth of the room as the storm began in earnest. "I take it that the tavern was accommodating to a Mord'Sith and half starved wizard?"

Zedd only nodded at Richard's question as he continued to eat. Kahlan rested her hands on the table. Her bandaged one, in the light, looked worse than she would have thought. Blood had seeped through the wrappings and the skin of her fingers was red with infection. Zedd saw this, as did Richard, and they both leant towards her hand.

"Dear one, have you hurt yourself?" pushing his bowel aside, he took her hand up in his, removing the wrapping as she protested.

"It's nothing Zedd, I –"

"Kahlan." The Seeker's tone was warning, softly reprimanding, and stopping her words short as she tried to hide the burning pain of her hand. Kahlan turned her face to look into his as the wizard examined the cuts. Their eyes caught and held. She knew without a doubt that he saw the pain in her gaze, his eyes had softened, and she read the message there without his need to speak it. _Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't you._ Dropping her gaze, she wished that for a second she could believe that. Tight fingers beneath her chin forced her eyes back up, and lips against her own took the breath from her lungs and the pain from her hand.

This kiss warmed her entire body, filling her with its hot sweetness as his hands came up to cup her face. Memories from early in the night swamped her as she felt him slide closer and she realised quite suddenly how badly she wanted him once more.

A soft cough from Zedd had them pull apart breathlessly. Eyes alight in the fires glow; Kahlan read the promise in Richard's eyes. _Soon. _Sitting back, the Mother Confessor smiled before turning back to the wizard. Soon would never be soon enough.

Looking down at her hand in the light, she wasn't surprised to see it swollen and red with infection. Zedd looked up and met her eyes.

"When did this happen Kahlan?" he had her hand between his, and the heat of his palms was making the cuts sting. She retold the tale, feeling her heart clench in guilt as Zedd used his magic to remove the shards of glass. Richard's lips against her neck distracted her once more.

"I'll go wake our host, find us a room." The promise in his words left her heart racing as he stood and left the room, a sudden sharp pain in her palm returning her attention to her wounds.

"Almost done dear one." He murmured, eyes closed as he moved a hand above hers. She could feel his magic healing, burning away infection as his gift encased her hand with a soft glow. And suddenly it was over. No more pain, the redness gone. With a sigh, she pulled her hand away, dropping her gaze.  
"Thank you Zedd." She murmured sincerely, even though that guilt threatened to surface once more.

"It wasn't your fault Kahlan." He said suddenly, reading her as well as Richard. "Cara and I were there, we know what happened when Nicki confessed you."

She nodded again, and met his eyes. "I know." Silence fell between them, a comfortable one as the rain continued its steady fall.

"Cara was pleasant enough?" she enquired, waiting for Richard to return. Zedd grimaced, "As pleasant as a Mord'Sith can be." His answer wasn't meant to scorn; there was a fondness in his tone that left a smile on her lips as he continued. "She went to bed before me, but I doubt she's getting much sleep." Finishing off his bowel of stew, there was something in Zedd's tone that had her lean forward in curiosity.

"Oh?" Kahlan asked, fingers stroking the now healed palm of her hand. "Why would that be?" Zedd shrugged, but a smile pulled at his lips.

"Much the same reason that you and Richard got little sleep." A blush rose up her neck as understanding, and a small amount of shock, filled her.

"She took a lover to bed?"

Zedd nodded. "A young man, who no doubt, will now be forever tormented by pleasures that only the Mord'Sith can provide." Kahlan nodded as Richard stepped back into the room, carrying a new lantern and keys. She felt her heart skip a beat at just the sight of him. _Soon? _She knew her piercing gaze asked.

_Soon. _His own answered. With a sigh, the Mother Confessor stood and gathered their packs.

"Our host was accommodating?" she enquired, Zedd stepping past his Grandson to return his bowel to the kitchen. Richard nodded and handed her a key and the lantern, taking his pack from her fingers.

"More than accommodating, when he woke up enough to realise who was knocking on his door."

She smiled. "The people would do anything for the Seeker." Leaning towards him, Kahlan pressed her lips to his, relishing in that small amount of contact before they heard Zedd's unmistakable steps. With echoing sighs, they stepped apart, Richard's eyes alight.

"You go on up, the last door on the left. I'll follow soonest." He murmured, lifting a hand to brush his knuckles against her cheek. Kahlan barely turned into his caress before wishing the wizard a good night and turning to take the stairs up to their quarters, hoping desperately that Richard wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

Stepping into the room, Richard found Kahlan seated on the low stool before a mirror and table, methodically running her brush through her tangled locks. Her jacket had been removed, and lay atop her pack in the corner. Content to watch her for the moment, Richard felt that deep-seated hunger for _her_, begin to rise to the surface once more, threatening to consume his mind and take his heart. Leaning back against the door, the Seeker watched his wife, letting his own pack slide to the floor.

_Wife. _His breath caught. His _wife._ Something they both had though she would never be. She smiled at his reflection in the mirror, which he answered with his own soft smile. Her role as a Confessor, _the_ Mother Confessor, and what they believed would have happened if her power ever touched him, had always taken precedence over their love. But now – His breath caught. Now they could freely express their love – and had already several times that night. Now, they could let their passion rule reason and allow themselves to get carried away, they could allow that hunger to consume them both.

The intensity of his love for her, when it caught him off guard, was like a steel knife to his windpipe. The way his body reacted to hers, just that she existed was enough to leave his mouth dry and body pounding with need. This had always been a torment – since he had discovered the truth of her powers it had been a constant source of pain. Though something he was prepared to live with, if it meant being with her, Richard knew that for her, it was a constant feeling of dread and a source of loathing for what she was. That he could end this torment, that they both could, filled him with enough joy to last him a lifetime. Kahlan had said it, when they first came together. Her whispered "_finally_" had erased all the months of fear and torment to leave in its wake only longing and desire.

It was with this sudden re-awakening that his hunger surfaced once more and could only be sated by one thing. Striding across the room, he flung off his vest before gripping her arms and pulling her bodily to her feet. Gasping in surprise, she let Richard spin her, a foot kicking the stool aside as he crushed her mouth to his.

This small connection wasn't enough to sate his hunger, only fuel it as her arms came around him. One arm around her chest had her lifted against him and up onto her toes. His other hand buried itself in her hair. Needing to taste her fully, Richard slid his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance as her fingers gripped the back of his neck, her heart beating wildly against his chest. Lips parting willingly, Kahlan's own tongue slid along his, body shuddering deliciously as their mouths caressed the others with a passion deeper than any ocean.

Pulling apart breathlessly, they could feel the heat of their desire, a burning sweetness that left them both panting – bodies craving that sweet release that was so new to both of them.

With a wicked grin, Kahlan leaned in to capture his bottom lip, a low groan starting deep in his chest as she felt his hips buck into her own.

Her voice was sultry, breathless as she asked; "Come to tend my hurts husband?" his own answering grin was just as wicked – the desperate need to have her pounding through his body. Letting her slide back to her feet, the Seeker slid his hands to her waist, fingers tugging at the ties of her skirt. Eyes coming up to meet those of his Confessor's he leaned in to run his tongue across her bottom lip.

"Mayhap I can kiss them better." His voice was hot, breath washing over her face as his fingers pulled the skirt from her body. She felt her knees go weak. Dropping her own arms, she began to pull at the ties of her corset, until his fingers stopped her and placed her arms back around his neck. "No." He murmured, bending his knees and sliding his hands down her back to grip her backside and press her against him. "I want to do that."

His lips dropped to her neck as he pressed against her making her heart stutter and then find its rhythm once more. His fingers resumed undressing her, and in moments she stood before him completely bare. With the light from the lamp, he could finally take in every beautiful curve of her body.

"Just – Just wait a moment." He murmured, eyes alight in awe as she stood before him. "I just want to look at you, just for a moment."

She stood there, not sure if it was nerves or desire, or both, that fluttered through her body, a soft blush working its way up her neck. His gaze was almost tangible, she could almost feel the way those deep brown orbs caressed her body as he made his way down her neck, over her breasts, past the swell of her hips and all the way down her legs.

The intensity in his gaze as it met hers once more caught her off guard. Pulling his shirt over his head, he tossed it in the same direction as her skirt before stepping up to her and pressing his chest to her own. Fingers brushed away the hair from her neck before his lips tasted the skin their. Tilting her head, Kahlan sighed in delight at the way his bare skin was pressed against hers.

"Sprits Kahlan." He breathed, lips sucking the lobe of her ear into his mouth. "You take my breath away."

"Its mutual." She whispered in return, amazed as to how quickly her body was reacting to his teasing ministrations.

"I didn't think it was possible to be this happy." She could feel his smile against her neck, his teeth grazing her shoulder leaving behind a tingling that radiated through her body. Pulling back, he pressed his forehead to hers. Catching the others gaze, Kahlan shuddered at the sudden heat that flared in her Seeker's eyes. "Let me show you how beautiful I think you are."

He dropped to his knees before her, eyes never leaving hers as his fingers trailed fire up the back of her legs. "Richard?" she swallowed hard at the look in his eyes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth at the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips before leaning forward to press his lips against her belly. Her mouth went dry, a moan building in her throat as she realised where he wanted his lips most. Eyes still fixed on hers, the Seeker trailed his hot lips lower, watching in delight as his Confessor's eyes fluttered shut, her hands suddenly burying themselves into his hair and refusing to let go.

Mouth parted, her stance widened as his lips dipped lower, opening herself to his teasing mouth as she felt the welling of her power and that newly familiar building of warmth low in her belly. Soft gasps filled the room as he tasted and caressed her sensitive skin until he reached his destination.

She cried out his name at the first gentle stroke of his tongue, toes curling as her fingers tightened in his hair. Richard obliged, increasing the pressure and pulling her closer. Her body pulsed; sure she was on fire as that sweet feeling built as he offered her nothing but pleasure.

"This must be what flying feels like." She mused breathlessly as she threw back her head, pleading, gasping and loving, loving, loving. Her fingers tightened in his hair as his tempo increased. " – Spirits, Richard!"

Within moments, Kahlan shuddered with the exploding release of her power, knees giving way. His arms gathered her into his chest as he stood in the same movement, easing her back onto the bed and propping himself up beside her.

Kahlan felt boneless next to him, euphoric yet somewhat dazed as her heart found its rhythm once more. Richard looked down at her, pleased that _he_ had reduced the Mother Confessor to _this_. His hand came up to trace soft circles on her soft belly, body still trembling. Lifting a hand, Kahlan intertwined her fingers with his, turning her head to the side so that their noses were scant inches apart, his smile mirroring her own.

"I get to do this to you every night." He murmured, loving the way her eyes fluttered shut at the thought. "For the rest of our lives, Kahlan." Rolling towards him, Kahlan hooked a leg over his him, pressing her flushed body against his. He felt his breath catch, Spirits but she was intoxicating.

Her reply was soft, voice warming him to his very heart. "I want you to, so much." Her hand found his neck, fingers stroking the pulse point there. "Spirits know, I love you so much." Pressing forward, she captured his lips as he slid a strong arm around her to pull her close.

"I love you too." He returned, sliding a hand up her spine as her fingers tangled in his hair. "More than you know."

Her sudden, breathless chuckle, and the way it reverberated through him had the Seeker pull back to meet her eyes. "After what you have just reduced me to Richard, I think I have a very good understanding of how much you love me."

With a wicked wink that caused him to choke on his breath, Kahlan rolled away from him and up the bed, falling back into the pillows. Richard pushed himself up, watching her with amusement, and a great deal of passion as she stretched her arms above her head, feeling his entire body run hot at the way different muscles flexed when she did that.

"With all this rain we are going to get, I think we could probably sleep late for once." her tongue came out to wet her lips, loving the way his body hardened before her eyes. She was teasing, acting more of a woman then he thought he would ever see. And Spirits did it run his blood hot and mouth dry.

"I guess that means we could stay up a little later. Let me prove to you more how much I love you." He had pushed his breeches off in an instant; quite aware of the heated gaze he was receiving from his wife. Their eyes caught, silence filling the room as they stared at the other.

She was up in an instant though, fingers gripping the back of his neck and pulling him down to the bed, rolling him suddenly so that she rested above him, her silken hair hanging around their faces like a shielding curtain. "Or I could prove to you how much I love you." There was no fear in her voice now, just confidence as she bent to taste the skin of his neck. He growled low in his throat, hips rising to meet hers with desperation as passion flared and they were joined once more.

"I like that idea very much." He muttered, pulling her lips down to his as she began to move over him loving the way she surrounded him completely. The rain continued to fall as their bodies met and molded, blended and came together until they couldn't tell one from the other as they fed that deep-seated hunger over and over again.

* * *

**As always, I hope you enjoyed it :) your reviews are always welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Lacunae - Chapter 3  
**Rating**: M + - R / NC-17 / T+

**Author**: Collins Amnell aka herblueeyes aka redheadednursey

**Note: **Alright - firstly, sorry that its been more than a month since I last posted. I have neeb fighting off rising flood waters, illness, christmas and several other things that just kept getting in the way. Secondly. sorry this chapter is a short one - but I am posting 2 chapters :) so look out for chapter 4 and lastly a huge thanks for all those that have read/will read.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of Legend of the Seeker (just so you are aware)

* * *

She woke to the sound of rain, falling heavily as warm fingers trailed down her back. Belly pressed into the softness of the bed, the Mother Confessor sighed contentedly as those familiar fingers traced a line from the nape of her neck to the dimples of her lower back. Her body felt swollen, ripe – so very sated that she couldn't help but sigh once more as she revelled in this new feeling.  
Those warm fingers continued their tracing pattern over her bare skin, now drawing circles as the rain continued to fall. Humming her pleasure of the moment, Kahlan turned her face, somehow finding the strength to lift her body slightly before falling back down with a huff. She heard his breathless chuckle, a hand suddenly brushing the hair from her face before warm lips found hers. She breathed him in, his arms wrapping around her and rolling back so that she lay over him now.

"Did we miss breakfast?" she asked against his lips, body rising and falling with each of his breaths. Richard laughed again, hands sliding up her back and into her hair.

"And the midday meal." He answered, fingers brushing her hair away from her face. Kahlan sat up suddenly, knocking her Seeker into the pillows to look out the window. Her hand was pressed against his chest as she looked about the room, before flopping back down atop her husband.

"No wonder I am so hungry." His chuckle reverberated through her once more, fingers buried in her hair as she rested against him.

"I spoke to Zedd –"

"You've been downstairs?" he grinned and sat her up, reaching for the pitcher of juice he had brought up with him and pouring her some. She rested between his legs, smiling as she took the goblet from him and swallowed thirstily. The juice was sweet, beautifully cool as she let its taste roll over her tongue. She hadn't realised just how thirsty she was.

"He is not fond of the idea of travelling in this rain." Thunder suddenly rumbled overhead, causing them both to grin. He took her in. The way her eyes closed at the first sip of juice. The way her hair had curled into a tangled mess to fall around her face and down her back. The way her lips were swollen and pulled up in a small smile.  
Looking up suddenly, Kahlan saw look in his eyes as he watched her and felt the flame ignite once more. His fingers suddenly took away the finished goblet before he pushed her back, lips claiming hers passionately as her hair tumbled over the end of the bed.

Her legs wrapped around his body as a breathy moan escaped her lips, hands burying themselves in his hair as her Seeker pressed her into the bed. Her heart picked up that newly familiar thrumming as her body reacted to his. "I'll never get tired of this." He murmured softly against her neck, his fingers pulling at the sheet that lay between them. They had just managed to press their skin to the others once more when a knocking on the door suddenly pulled them apart.

"Mother Confessor?" A timid voice called. "I – I'm sorry to disturb you but the Firs – First Wizard asked me to inform you that food has been played downstairs for yourself an – and the Seeker."

Richard sighed as Kahlan grinned, a sudden rumbling from her stomach betraying her hunger. The girl on the other side of the door knocked again. "Mother Confessor, the First Wiz – Wizard also asks that you join him for the meal." Kahlan rolled out from beneath her husband, calling to the girl.

"Thank you – I will be down shortly." Turning to face Richard, Kahlan held out a hand and pulled him up. He was grinning as she began to dress. "Zedd's timing is, as always-"

"Impeccable." Richard finished, pulling his shirt over his head before bending to pull on his boots. He waited patiently while his Confessor dressed, before taking her hand with a kiss to its palm and stepping outside their room.

* * *

At this time of the day a bath house should have been full of laughing children and busy women, but instead the warm steamy room was deserted, and when the Confessor stepped into the room with the bathing barrels she realised why.

Cara was sitting in one; hot, steamy water up to her neck as she poured a pitcher over her head. A Mord'Sith, even one travelling with the Seeker, left fear and wariness in most people, preferring to avoid the company of the women whose lives were ones of torture and pain. At least she would be able to bath in peace, Kahlan thought, heading towards a steaming barrel before beginning to strip away her clothing. She had learnt long ago that modesty before the Mord'Sith vexed her.

"I see the Seeker loved you well." Kahlan chose to ignore Cara's remark, sighing as she sunk into the hot water, sitting on the small bench that rested beneath the water. Cara spoke again, her tone somewhat amused. "His fingertips have bruised your hips and his teeth have marked your neck."

Kahlan looked over her shoulder to the Mord'Sith and saw the dark mark on her neck. "I see your man loved you well." She echoed, fingers grasping tightly the jug of water beside her barrel before dumping the lot of it over her head, relishing the feel of it as she felt the dirt wash away.

"He was satisfactory." There were a few moments of quiet, as Kahlan continued to clean the grime from her body, scrubbing vigorously until her skin was red and tingling. The thought of his fingers marking her, caused her to shiver before Cara's voice caught her attention. "I'm happy-". A pause. "For you and Lord Rahl." The tone was hesitant and unsure, but she continued as the Mother Confessor turned to face her. "Happy that your – devotion and love for one another." Their eyes held. "Has finally been rewarded."

Kahlan felt her gaze soften, but not so much that the Mord'Sith would be offended. "Thank you Cara." The Mord'Sith nodded once before standing and stepping out of the steaming water. "It means a lot, to hear you say that." Smiling to herself, the Mother Confessor began to wash away the soap as Cara dressed.

"Well don't dwell on what I said. Lord Rahl wants to discuss out travel plans." And with that, the Mord'Sith left the bathhouse room and left Kahlan in blissful silence.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed - Keep an eye out for chapter 4 - only moments away :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Lacunae - Chapter 4  
**Rating**: M + - R / NC-17 / T+  
**Author**: Collins Amnell aka herblueeyes aka redheadednursey

**Note:** 2 chapters in one day *SHOCKHORROR* I truly hope it makes up for the fact that its been so long since the last post :) I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

They left the tavern beneath an overcast sky after another night in the tavern. Rain sat heavy in the clouds as they rode out of the town. Roads slick with mud, streams had formed alongside the track, in places gushing across the road. They made good timing, stopping briefly to rest and stretch before continuing on towards Kahlan's home.

They reached a ravine late in the afternoon, a raging torrent of water cutting through the chasm beneath a long bridge that stretched across the divide. Pausing on the edge of the bridge, Richard dismounted, a frown creasing his forehead as he passed his reins up to Kahlan. He stepped up to the edge of the bridge, bracing his arms on the hand rails and testing its strength. It looked stable enough – but the supports that were holding it up were well under water and being pummelled by the raging torrents.

"I'll cross first." He called back, searching the bridge for weaknesses. The water was a turbulent rush of debris. Its tossing surface almost level with the bridge as it tore through the ravine. Turning back, his eyes met Kahlan's and he smiled. "Send the horses after me, and then follow once they are on the other side." Her return smile was strained as their gaze held. _Be careful_, her eyes told him. He nodded to her, his own eyes reassuring.

Cara's voice suddenly cut across the roar of the water. "The quicker we make it over the quicker we get to the other side." She looked bored from her seat on her mount, but Kahlan saw the way her whole body was tight with uncertainty.

They dismounted as Richard started out, slow but steady as he crossed the ravine. A sudden creaking and shuddering of the bridge caused her heart to stutter as she saw his fingers grip the holds tighter, but within moments he had crossed and stood safely on the other side. He motioned with his hands to send over the mounts and one by one their horses crossed, hesitating and pawing at the edge of the bridge before rushing across. Zedd went next, Kahlan and Cara close behind as the raging waters tumbled only inches beneath them.

Kahlan paused when she realised Cara was not following her and looking over her shoulder, the Mother Confessor found the Mord'Sith frozen in the middle of the bridge, one ear turned in the direction of the way they had come.

"Cara?" she called, stopping and turning back towards her friend, body tensed for flight should the bridge begin to fail. "What is it?" her own eyes scanning the bank behind them. Cara looked up, meeting Kahlan's eyes.

"Kahlan?" Richard's voice suddenly cut across the constant roar of the river. She waved a hand to him and flashed him a small, reassuring smile. Zedd stood with him too now, both on solid ground.

Stepping towards her, the Mord'Sith spoke. "Someone is following us." Eyes turning sharp, Kahlan took a step past Cara and searched the tree line. "You feel it too then?" she asked, facing Cara once more.

"You mean you knew we were being followed?" Anger flared and she held back a mad urge to hold the Confessor by her ankles over the raging torrent. She knew her eyes must have portrayed some measure of her anger because Kahlan took a step back before answering.

"No." She turned back briefly to give the tree line a sharp glance over once more. "I thought I felt someone watching Richard and I leave the campsite."

"Whilst you were?–" Letting the question hang in the air, the Mord'Sith watched the blush that rose up the Mother Confessor's neck with little amusement. She disliked the idea of someone invading the Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor's privacy in moments such as that. Cara took comfort in the pain that lanced up her arm as she wrapped her fingers around the agiel at her hip.

"I don't think so."

Richard's voice suddenly cut through the air. "Kahlan! Cara!" they both spun at the urgency in his voice before the bridge shuddered beneath them, forcing them to their knees as the water surged up to meet them. There was no time to think, no time to regain their balance before a surging wall of water and debris collided with the bridge, knocking them both into the turbulent water.

"Kahlan!" his voice was the last thing she heard before the mass of water swallowed her and she sunk beneath the surface.

Her world become brown as the water buried her and threw her to the surface over and over, her eyes searching the surface for Cara when she sucked in a lungful of air. Another wave crashed over her so that she was once again surrounded by icy turbulence that dragged her downstream. She collided with debris, her body being battered. It was as she was tossed to the surface once more that she caught sight of the red leather of the Mord'Sith ahead of her.

"Cara!" her body hit something painfully hard, driving the air from her chest and forcing her beneath the surface once more. Lungs burning, arms flailing, the Mother Confessor fought to the surface. Gasping and heaving, Kahlan heard Richard's voice over the roaring of the water, and turning towards it, saw her Seeker bent low over his mount, racing alone and along the edge of the ravine, a rope over his shoulder. Attention caught on him, Kahlan didn't see the log over hanging the raving and slammed into it alongside the Mord'Sith.

The force of the water on her back almost washed her beneath the build up of debris before Cara's hand gripped her arm painfully tight and hauled her up. Water streamed from her eyes, from her ears and nose as she struggled to catch her breath. Cara was much the same, a red mark on her cheek spreading to include her right eye where she had obviously collided with something.

Richard's voice called to them again and both Mord'Sith and Mother Confessor turned just as the end of the rope sailed towards them. They both caught it, fingers holding tight as the current threatened to drag them beneath the surface at any second. The other end of the rope was secured to the horse and once the Seeker saw that both women held it he jumped the mount forward and began to drag them towards shore.

Cara reached the muddy bank first, leather clad fingers grasping at any hold to haul herself up onto the bank. The moment she was secure she turned to Kahlan, grabbing at her wrists to haul her up beside her until they were both on solid ground once more, breaths coming in loud pants as the panic fled their bodies. It had all happened in a matter of moments that both of them struggled to catch up. They heard Zedd come to a stop beside his grandson but neither of the women turned. In a silent thank you, Kahlan stretched her hand towards Cara's and gripped it tightly for a second, finding comfort in the way that her hand squeezed hers back for a heartbeat before the Mord'Sith pulled away and rolled to her feet.

"Kahlan!" His voice cut above the roar of the water once more and she didn't even get the chance to roll before she felt his hands lifting her into his hold. His fingers were almost desperate, brushing away dripping strands of hair and peppering her eyes, cheeks, neck and lips with soft but passionate kisses. She braced her hands on his shoulders to keep herself up, heart still hammering as his hands now slid across her body, not just to check for injuries but for the joy of having her back in his arms.

"Richard, I'm alright." She managed eventually. Noticing that Zedd was passing a hand over Cara's rapidly swelling cheek before turning back to her Seeker. Looking up into his face, she was somewhat shocked to find his eyes overbright with tears and his face pinched with emotion. Lifting a hand, she brushed back his own locks before resting her head against his chest, arms going around him. "I'm fine, I promise." He didn't say anything, not trusting himself to speak as he held her to him.

He wouldn't tell her that he thought he had lost her again. He didn't need to, his eyes said it all. With a deep breath and a kiss to her forehead he pulled away, but not before he ran fingers down her cheek. _I thought I had lost you. _She grabbed his hand and pressed her lips into his palm.

_I'm alright,_ those blue orbs reassured, _I'm right here beside you._

"The clouds are clearing." Cara announced suddenly, eyes upturned to the sky. The Mord'Sith had pushed her hair from her face and had started down the path that Richard had raced down. "We still have a few hours left in the day." Zedd shook his head with a grin before leading his mount after the dripping woman.

Taking the reins of his horse in one and Kahlan's hand in the other, the Seeker and Confessor followed slowly behind, fingers holding the others tight enough to bruise but neither caring. Only taking comfort in that small touch.

* * *

Hope you all liked it 33


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Lacunae - Chapter 5  
**Rating**: M + - R / NC-17 / T+  
**Author**: herblueeyes aka CollinsAmnell aka redheadednursey **  
Note:** A big thank you to all those that are still around reading and commenting - it means so much when I read your thoughts :) this chapter is angsty with a whole lot of comfort - would REALLY appreciate your thoughts on this one 33

* * *

Something had woken her, pulling her from the waves of sleep and back into consciousness. Slow to wake, the Mother Confessor stayed immobile as her mind struggled to move through the clouds of sleep – had someone called out? Is that what had woken her? On her back and after half a nights rest, her body had relaxed into a stiff and bruised position and she was hesitant to move.

They had made camp a few hours after the ravine crossing on dark as the first stars began to shine. Kahlan had been slow in setting up the camp, her body feeling bruised and stiff. Richard had noticed and ordered her to rest. She had done this with little argument, setting up her bedroll and gratefully sinking onto it beside the small fire Zedd had lit.

Another sound brought the Mother Confessor closer to waking and she realised that it was Richard. She heard him moving around the clearing before he slid in beside her suddenly, pressing against her side the way she usually did against him. His presence filled her mind and drove out other thoughts. Keeping her eyes closed Kahlan breathed deeply as his familiar scent of smoke and wayward pines drowned her senses, making her dizzy.  
Hooking a leg over both of hers, the Seeker pressed his head in the crook of her shoulder as he rested an arm between her breasts. His body was warm against hers, and she slid her arms up his back to hold herself against him sleepily.

Fingers stroking her collarbone he sighed deeply and her own hand slid around him to caress the nape of his neck. Sleepily she asked. "All is well Richard?" resting her cheek on the top of his head. When he didn't answer, Kahlan squeezed his neck gently, suddenly realising how tense his body was against her own. "Richard?" his body shuddered suddenly, his fingers moving to her hip to grasp at her painfully tight, needing to feel her warmth close against him. Fear and concern filling every corner of her body, she rolled into him ignoring the twinges of pain, gripping the nape of his neck and gently forcing his face up to hers.

Face pinched, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, he sucked in another shuddering breath as he tried desperately to breathe her in. "What's wrong?" she gasped, trying to smooth a hand through his hair in comfort. "Are you ill?" He shook his head and just pulled her even more tightly against him, so tight she could barely draw breath.

The Mother Confessor was shaking now too, not sure what to do as her Seeker clung to her as though she might disappear. Pressing her lips to his ear she whispered to him. "Richard you're scaring me." And he was. The way his breath came in short bursts, his face pressed to hers so that the tears he was desperately trying to hold back leaked onto her cheeks. The way his fingers were gripping her was sure to leave even more bruises.

He muttered one word "Nightmares." and in that heartbeat she understood. Wrapping herself around him as well as she could, wishing that she could melt into him, the Mother Confessor slid a hand beneath his shirt and stroked his back as she began murmuring to him. "Oh, Richard." Their brows were pressed together, her lips brushing his with her every word. "I'm right here." A soft groan, almost a sob, escaped his lips as his tears came hot and fast.

"This is real Richard – I am real." The hand he had gripping her hip slid up her side and into her hair, cupping the back of her head as his shuddering frame held hers.

"You went beneath the waters surface and you didn't come back up." His voice startled her, the rawness that was there in his words caused her heart to falter. "You let go and fell away from me – you went down beneath an arrow and didn't stand up – Rahl had you and I couldn't st-" his breath faltered before he continued. "I woke and reached a hand for you and couldn't find you-"

"Shhh." She murmured, still stroking the planes of his back. "I'm right here dear one." Her other hand came up to brush the tears from his cheeks, caressing his jaw line as his body continued to shake. Lifting himself suddenly, Richard slid down slightly, pressing his ear to her chest before he echoed halting the words she had said to him only days before.

"If I can't hear your heartbeat Kahlan, you're too far away." He slid further down and moved to lay over her until his ear was pressed tight beneath her breasts, fingers placed up on her shoulders where he could stroke the soft skin at the base of her neck. His shuddering body slowly relaxed, her fingers sliding through his hair as she shifted her legs for his body to slide between.

Silence followed as the night wore on. Richard's body finally relaxing and he soon fell into a deep, restful sleep as Kahlan continued to run her fingers through his hair. She stayed awake, keeping vigil over his sleeping form as the night wore on.

The sky had barely began to lighten when Kahlan felt him stir, his fingers tightening against her skin as he sighed deeply. Her fingers had not stopped their soothing caress and when she moved them to stroke his neck Richard looked up tiredly, eyes widening as they met her own.

"Have you been awake all that time?" he asked softly, voice rough with concern and sleep. Smiling at him, Kahlan nodded her head, cupping his cheek.

"I didn't want to sleep." She said softly. "I was keeping watch." His gaze softened as he asked, "Keeping watch?" his hand came up to cover the hand she had on his cheek, body still resting between her legs when her answer caused his breath to catch.

"Keeping watch over you should the nightmares return." Emotions crossed his face, so suddenly that she couldn't recognise them all. Her husband closed his eyes and dropped his head, resting his forehead between her breasts as once more, he struggled against those memories. It was her hands on his shoulders that brought his head up. Taking his hand, Kahlan pulled him up to his feet so that he stood shakily before her. She let her free hand slide down his cheek before turning away from their campsite and stepping into the forest silently.

She stopped them when they were a few minutes away, turning to face him and smile softly.

"Kahlan-" those blue orbs penetrated his own brown ones, stopping the words in his throat. _Trust me, love._ Her eyes said, long and gentle fingers sliding beneath this shirt to slide it over his head. When she dropped it to the ground and stepped towards him, the Seeker tensed involuntarily, but instead of the hurt that he was sure to see, when he met her eyes there was only understanding.

"Richard." The sound of her breathing his name sent a shudder through his entire body that heated him to the very core. He felt her hands on his chest, one placed over the scar she had inflicted only days before. "I'm right here Richard." He sighed as her lips pressed against first one shoulder and then the next, slowly moving along his collarbone to taste the skin on his neck.

That familiar physical ache to have her built in his chest as her lips continued their slow exploration, fingers running over his back as the night around them continued. Rapidly loosing control of his thoughts, the Seeker rolled his shoulders and dropped his head to capture her lips, drawing out a breathy moan as he pressed her to his chest. She was quick to pull away though, dropping her lips to his chest once more, hands dipping lower and lower down his back until they slid beneath his belt.

She pulled him against her slowly, lips still tasting the hard planes of his chest as he rocked into her. He moaned, "Spirits Kahlan." Heart hammering as her determined lips tasted and explored him; Richard dropped his head to bury his face in her hair, his fingers tightening on her hips. He moved his hands up her sides to begin pulling at the ties of her dress but he shook her head with a smile. "Let me love you." She murmured, the words so breath taking that he couldn't help but stare at his beautiful wife.

Before he took his next breath though, her fingers were on his belt, pulling it from his body and dropping it with the shirt before pushing his pants away too. His mind was reeling, trying to catch up as the goddess before him slid her hands from around his back, over his sides and down the V of his hips to take him gently in her hands. His breath exploded from his chest as her lips again explored his chest.

She didn't speak, she didn't need to. All she wanted was to prove that she was there before him. His hands were clutching at her hips now, as her fingers stroked and caressed him, his breath coming in hot pants. Her own body was aching, aching for release to aching to hold her soul mate against her like she had all night. Her heart was hammering with his and she too was breathless as she flicked her tongue over a hardened brown nipple. His answering groan was reward enough however and she continued her loving ministrations that built his pleasure higher and higher. His whole body was tense, fingers bunching her dress.

He tried to maintain his control but he could feel it quickly slipping away until the only lucid thought in his mind was her. "Kahlan-" the pleading note in his voice had her pause and slide her hands over his body and up to his shoulders. "Spirits Kahlan – I need you."

Standing on her toes, the Mother Confessor kissed him desperately as she pushed him to the ground, Richard going willingly to his knees while she remained standing. Looking up to her, he could just make out the colour in her cheeks as her fingers tangled in his hair. Sliding his own hand up her body now, the Seeker loosened the ties of her Confessor dress enough so that it would slip down her body so that now she was left in nothing but her small clothes, which she removed herself before sinking to the ground before him.

His hands were on her hips almost immediately and never denying him any part of her, the Mother Confessor moved forward to straddle his thighs. Despite herself, Kahlan cried out as they came together, her body melting against his as her magic thrummed through her body. His arms held her tight against him, her legs wrapped around his hips as they stayed sitting up.  
Brows pressed together, eyes opened and holding the others gaze, Kahlan let her love pour into her eyes as he pulsed inside her. Speaking without words, the Seeker and his Confessor moved together their breaths caressing the others face as their eyes spoke.

_Don't ever leave me._

_You'll never loose me Richard. _

_Stay with me always._

_Always. _

The spark ignited into a flame as he thrust even deeper into her aching body, holding nothing back as they rocked together, every spot that their bodies connected only building to the rising pleasure.

_Mine._

_You are mine._

_I'll always only be yours._

_We belong together._

_Together finally._

_Finally._

Flames licked their skin. Kahlan could feel her power, growing and fighting to be released. Their pleasure built and they drew to the other as finally, finally, their bodies let go and that sweet release engulfed them completely. For a blissful moment the world around them disappeared; their eyes only on the other as they trembled together. The echo of her power filled their minds as slowly, slowly the stars above them and trees surrounding them returned.

As they caught their breaths Richard leant forward to drop his head on her chest, inhaling deeply, embedding this moment in his mind forever. Her fingers were tracing the nape of his neck as together they were content to sit in silence as the sky truly began to lighten.

When the first bird called a greeting to the day, the Seeker pulled back to capture his wife's lips with his own. They were both smiling when they came apart, arms still wrapped around each other, bodies still joined. Pressing his brow to hers once more, Richard sighed. "Spirits know what I would do without you Kahlan."

He felt her pull back slightly as the sun finally stood above the horizon. The complete adoration and love in her face causing his heart to falter and find its beat before she whispered against his lips. "You'll never have to find out Richard."

* * *

**As always - I love to know what you think 333**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Lacunae - Chapter 6  
**Rating**: M + - R / NC-17 / T+  
**Author**: herblueeyes aka CollinsAmnell aka redheadednursey **  
Note:** This chapter is for jlyncss - to whom I am terribly sorry for the delay in posts - since my last post I have been in hospital - recovered badly and ended back in there, moved more than 4000kms away from my family and started a new career - Its been a crazy few weeks for me.  
Not much of a chapter and for that I am sorry - Im working as hard as I can for some more for you.

* * *

The sun was still just over the horizon when the Seeker and Mother Confessor stepped back into the clearing, fingers intertwined and soft smiles lighting their faces. He felt well rested, content as the woman beside him stroked her fingers over the back of his hand. He knew however, that Kahlan was not. She held her body stiffly and yawned after half the night awake beside him. The Seeker vowed that tonight she would get whole night sleep, even if he had to watch over her.

Cara was stoking the fire when they stepped back into the clearing, crouched stiffly beside the glowing embers before looking up.

"Our follower wasn't out there?" she asked, inclining her head in Kahlan's direction. Richard frowned as Kahlan shook her head in answer.

"Maybe whoever it was couldn't get another way across the ravine." Dropping her hand, the Seeker turned to his wife.

"Follower? What follower?" with a sigh, Kahlan sunk slowly to the ground to sit beside the fire, tugging him down so that he rested on his knees beside her.

"The other night, after the Pillars of Creation, when we were leaving the clearing." He nodded at her words before realisation caught up.

"I offered you my hand but you stopped to check the clearing." She nodded before turning to look at Cara. "Something, or someone, had been out there. I'm sure of it." Richard's hand suddenly took hers, but when she turned to meet his eyes found that he too was looking at Cara.

"Today on the bridge-" he started a small frown between his eyes. "You stopped and looked back." The Mord'Sith nodded.

"Who ever it was had been following us for some time. I heard them before we reached the bridge." Cara hand one hand on the agiel at her hip, steadying her frustration with the pain that lanced up her arm and through her chest.

"Did you see them?" Richard asked, feeling a ripple of anger flare through him at the thought of an enemy following them on their journey home. He had had enough of fighting. Of sabotage and deception. He just wanted to get to Aydindril with Kahlan and start living without the threat of death around every corner. Cara was shaking her head in response to his question.

"No. Who ever it is they well trained in evading us. I haven't caught sight of them – yet." There was a deadly promise in her words, eyes glinting in the morning sun.

Zedd's voice suddenly pulled them from their thoughts as he sat up from beneath his blanket. "What are the three of you just sitting there for? Shouldn't breakfast be done?"

* * *

It was getting late in the day, the sun slowly making its descent as Richard dropped back to ride beside his Confessor. She smiled as his leg brushed against hers, his hand reaching over to squeeze the nape of her neck. He could see the exhaustion across her face, dark rings beneath her eyes as she rolled her shoulders. They had been riding all day, not even stopping for a midday meal. They all wanted to be off the road and Aydindril was still a week's ride away. Swinging his thoughts back to Kahlan, the Seeker reached an arm over and brushed a curl away from her face.

"Not long Kahlan." His voice was warm and she smiled in response, loving the way it seemed to roll through her tired body.

"I'm fine Richard." She replied, reaching across to squeeze his leg. His hand caught hers and he pressed it to his lips his, eyes completely fixed on hers as he searched for the truth. Releasing her hand, the Seeker continued down the road with her by his side, his eyes constantly swinging back to her to make sure she was alright.

She had not told the truth when she told him she was fine – her body ached with each jostle and she was struggling to keep her eyes open but she focused her mind on the road ahead and the promise that sleep was not too far off. They hadn't even made it a league down the road when she felt her eyes begin to close, the rocking motion somewhat soothing as the warmth of the setting sun lit her face.

The Seeker noticed her swaying, saw the way her eyes had closed for a second, and he pulled them up carefully, forcing both their mounts to halt in the middle of the road. With a start, Kahlan blinked rapidly, raising an eyebrow as she turned to see the grin on his face. With a sigh he turned away from her to look up the road.

"Zedd – Cara." Richard called to their companions. Both the Mord'Sith and Wizard stopped to look back at them. "How much further?" his fingers held on to hers when she tried to pull away as they waited for an answer. Cara's sharp eyes saw the way Kahlan held herself and saw the exhaustion on her face and turned to look up the road.

"If I remember, there is a stream and a clearing - about an hours ride." Richard turned back to his wife saw her smile and knew exactly what she would say and said it before she could.

"I know – you're fine." He motioned Cara and Zedd forward – stopping Kahlan before she could follow. "But you aren't – you are asleep in your saddle." He sidled his mount closer to hers and reached across to tug at a curl gently. "Ride with me." It wasn't a question, but a request and she saw in his eyes how much it would calm him if she were with him.

So she didn't protest but dismounted carefully, taking a moment to find her feet and use her mount as a stand while her head spun. Turning, Kahlan went to mount up behind her Seeker when he stopped her and guided her back to the horse's neck.  
"Ride up front with me."

She protested quickly, raising an eyebrow up to her husband. "That will be uncomfortable for you."

He shook his head and manoeuvred her so that she could place one hand on the pommel and that he could hook his arm beneath her one and lift her to him. Face close to hers he pressed a gentle kiss to one eye. "It won't be – I want you close to me. And besides – " he paused, waiting for her to be ready. "This way I know you won't fall." With a sigh of gentle defeat, Kahlan smiled and turned her face up for another kiss, which the Seeker happily pressed to her lips, before pulling back and whispering "Jump." She did – and thankfully landed carefully across her husbands legs.

"Easy." He said into her hair, taking a moment to settle her and himself as he looped her mount's reins to the back if his saddle. The Mother Confessor was smiling when he turned to face her, one arm around his waist the other she had a finger hooked in a loop of his vest.

He smiled back and pressed his warm lips into her ear. "Comfortable?" he asked softly, loving the way they fit against the other. She dropped her head to his shoulder, face pressed into the crook of his neck, her answer a soft sound of content.  
"Hmmm." Taking up the reins in the hand he held behind her back, Richard looped his own arm around her front to grasp her hip and hold her to him snugly before pressing his heels into the mounts side. It wasn't long before he felt her relax into his chest, the rocking sway of the mounts steps lulling her back to sleep. He felt her deep sigh as her hand fell from its hold of his vest and into her lap.

"Sleep dear one." He murmured softly, lifting a hand to pull her white hood up onto her head to shield her from the setting sun before dropping back down to hold her securely against him – knowing that in his hold, she would never fall away from him again. Her smile against his neck was a small comfort that filled him with relief as he followed his Grandfather and Mord'Sith down the road.


End file.
